I Hate the Way I Love You
by AidenH17
Summary: Mathias and Lukas are rival authors that are known for their hatred for each other. There is much more that goes on behind the scenes though, and what happens when people find out? - yaoi - dennor - sufin - Denmark - Norway - aph - hetalia - Sweden - Finland
1. hour with him

_**I hate the way you make me love you**_

Lukas stepped into the building of the convention, taking a deep breath, as he kept his head down, not wanting to accidentally engage in a conversation with anyone. He was normally composed around people, at least enough to seem like he wanted to talk to them, but this time, he just wanted to get this whole weekend over with as fast as possible.

He was given a room in the hotel of the convention so he wouldn't have to deal too much with traveling or crowds on the way to his panels that he was asked to join. Lukas would have been happy about this location if he hadn't realized how loud the crowds were even on the most `relaxed day of con. How could he read or write with this much noise so close to his room?

Lukas quickly checked in and made his way up to his room on the third floor, praying that he would go unnoticed. Thankfully he did, because of no one really being in his path towards his room. He closed the door, placed his luggage on a couch in the open living room of his hotel room, and went into the bedroom to lay down.

Because of lack of sleep from traveling, sleep came fast for him before he could set an alarm and he ended up waking up early the next morning. He looked out the window at the sun rising, and rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling again. His first panel wasn't until that night, so he had a full day to waste away.

Lukas got up and walked over to his bag to pull out his book of the weekend. It was a book he had never heard of before but it captured him from page one. He brought it back to the bed and got comfy, ready to read it for the next few hours of time he had before he had to start getting ready for the panel.

Who was part of the panel anyway?

Out of curiosity, he got up again and got his laptop out of his luggage and got onto the convention website to see just who he was going to share the panel with. This panel was just for this year's and last years top writers of the fantasy and adventure genre, so there was a long list of people that could possibly be sharing the stage with him.

He sighed, scrolling up and down the list, seeing that Arthur Kirkland was going to be there. He was quiet at least, but definitely put on an attitude that he was better than everyone else. Lukas always seemed that way to other people, but he certainly didn't feel like that. Lukas kept scanning the list for other authors on the panel that he knew, and his eyes fixated on a certain name that made his heart stop for a moment.

"Mathias Kohler…" he whispered to himself aloud. He wasn't sure if he said that name in disgust, surprise, or excitement, but he knew he was probably feeling all of those things at once at the moment. "Why he is here?" he asked himself just as a knock came to the door of his hotel room.

His attention was directed to the sound and he quickly exited out of the website, closing his laptop, and he headed towards the door. He looked through the peephole, and saw no one on the other side. Was it just a pranker?... "Anyone there?" Lukas called out, hoping that no one was there so he could start reading.

"Ya!" someone called out on the other side of the door. Lukas quickly looked through the peephole again to see if anyone was out there now, but he still couldn't see anyone. He sighed, and opened the door, knowing that no one too dangerous could get through hotel security without being noticed. It sounded like the voice of a grown man his age so he couldn't possibly picture this person as some crazy fan wanting an autograph.

When he opened the door, there was still no one outside his room. Did they run? Lukas stepped out and looked to the right side of the hallway next to his room. No one was running or hiding, so he decided to turn around to see if anything was going on in that direction. Just as he was about to do so though; he was stopped by someone grabbing him and wrapping their arms around his low waist.

Lukas' eyes widened, and he elbowed whoever this was in the stomach and kicked behind him, before the person let go. He ran inside and was about to slam the door and lock it twice if that was even possible, but the person said something that made him stop all of his panic.

"I would expect you to give me a nicer welcome, Lukie~" the man said, making Lukas immediately recognize who he was.

"Mathias?" he turned back around, half glaring at the man for scaring him to death, "How did you find me?"

"I followed you!" Mathias declared, smiling. Lukas shook his head, regretting even thinking about trying to have a conversation with the Dane. Mathias saw the look in Lukas' expression and immediately took back his words, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I just asked what your room number was, and the hotel trusted me, because I am in the same rank of popularity as you!"

Lukas looked down, making a note to himself to tell this hotel and every hotel in the future to keep his room number a secret from everyone. Mathias walked into the room, and hugged Lukas much to his discomfort, "I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" Mathias asked, smiling.

Lukas pushed himself away from the Dane and replied, "No. Now leave me alone, I'll see you at the panel…"

Mathias sighed and sat on the floral patterned couch, ignoring Lukas' wishes of him leaving. "You know you shouldn't lock yourself in this hotel room all day long…" Mathias said, now being serious with Lukas. Lukas opened the hotel room door back up, waiting for Mathias to get out. He replied, "I enjoy my time alone and you are ruining it."

"Ok, but you enjoyed the last convention with me, so why don't you want to do it again?" Mathias asked, tilting his head in confusion. To Lukas' horror, his whole face turned bright red, remembering what happened at the last con. He looked down, shaking his head violently to almost try to shake the memories out of his head.

Suddenly, two hands cupped his face, making him look up into Mathias' eyes. "I came here to get you out of this stuffy room and I am not leaving without you. You won't regret this, ok?"

"But we can't be seen together, you know that…" Lukas said, lifting his hand up to pull Mathias' hands away from his face. Mathias quickly removed his hands before he could be rejected though, and pulled out two masks. One was a spiderman mask and one was a deadpool mask. Lukas raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Mathias, "Don't tell me you are suggesting we wear these?..."

"I am not suggesting, I am demanded," Mathias said, sliding the spiderman mask onto Lukas' face against his struggles, "You need to get out and what a better way for us to not be seen together than to dress as spidey and deadpool!"

Before Lukas could take the mask off or protest any further, Mathias grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. He then started to lead him to where the convention was being held in the hotel.

"Mathias you cannot make me go!" Lukas yelled, trying to get his hand out of Mathias' firm grasp. He tried to pull away, but the Dane was stubborn and pulled him into the empty elevator. Lukas gave up, realizing that his only shot of escaping was probably yelling that he was being kidnapped on the lobby level.

"You know you can't use my name because people might suspect that it really is _the_ Mathias Kohler and Lukas Bondevik, you know? So we have to come up with code names!" Mathias suggested, bouncing up and down as the elevator transported them to the next floor.

As they got off, Lukas replied sternly, "We won't need to have stupid code names, because I refuse to spend time with you during my free time before the panel."

"You are spending time with me right now, so how is that going for you?" Mathias played, putting on his mask quickly before they entered the room of the start of the convention.

Lukas sighed, rolling his eyes under the spiderman mask. "Can you let me go now?" he asked, as they kept walking. He knew he just missed his chance to call for help, but Mathias would have just played it off like they were role playing anyway. He was definitely witty even though annoying…

As they were about to enter the convention area where there was a pass needed, Lukas grinned under his mask, knowing that this was definitely his chance to get away and go back to his hotel room. "Damn, I left my pass in my hotel room… What a shame I can't go past this line~" he acted bummed out, but was overfilled with joy on the inside.

Mathias smirked and said, "Nonsense!" He then reached his hand into Lukas' pocket and pulled out his pass. How did he know that his pass was deep in his pocket? "How did you know my pass was there?" Lukas asked in surprise.

"I know where you keep everything," Mathias replied, tilting his head so Lukas knew he was probably giving a suggestive wink underneath his mask. Lukas blinked a little, annoyed by the crude humor and wondering how he was going to get out of all of this now. Mathias got them past security and into the main convention area. He put the pass back in Lukas' pocket and hugged him, "Please at least spend one hour with me, ok?"

"Why should I do that for you?" Lukas asked, glaring daggers at Mathias through his mask. Mathias did let him go and said, "Because I love you so much~ And if we can't spend time together outside of costumes, then we might as well make the most out of the little convention costume time we have, right?"

"But I don't want to spend any time with you…" Lukas said, looking at the convention entrance and exit that they just walked through. He wanted to make a run for it, but that required a lot of work and was almost impossible to get away from Mathias. Lukas sighed, looking down. One hour wasn't that bad, and he would still have more than enough time to finish his book and start a new one.

He nodded his head, making his final decision. "One hour. That's it," he said strictly. "Then I am going back to my room to read, and you can't annoy me for the rest of the weekend, ok?"

"Ah! Perfect!" Mathias' eyes lit up under his deadpool mask and he held Lukas' hand again but lighter this time, now ready to spend the next hour with him.

~(***)~

The next hour went by too quickly and not at all how Lukas was expecting it to be like. They spent most of their time in the dealer's room, looking at merchandise for tv shows and books they liked. They also found a lot of cosplayers that were being characters from their own books.

By the time the hour was up, Lukas was holding Mathias' hand back without even realizing it. Mathias noticed this, but in no way was he going to risk ruining the moment by saying anything about it. "I'm hungry. Are you in the mood for lunch?" Lukas asked to Mathias' luck, not noticing that their one hour was up.

Mathias nodded his head, "Definitely! Let's get some Subway!"

Lukas nodded his head, looking so nonchalant in his spiderman mask, but Mathias hoped there was at least a tiny smile under that mask. Both got their Subways and sat down a table in the eating area of the convention. Right when they were about to eat their food though, both realized at the same time that they had a problem on their hands.

"We can't take off our masks to eat, because then people will see us together…" Lukas said, sighing. He was so hungry, but being friendly to each other without their masks was going to make them screwed media wise. Mathias shrugged, "We can eat in the bathroom."

Lukas considered it for a few seconds, then instantly regretted even considering that idea, and said, "No. That is disgusting."

"Not really!" Mathias replied, getting up, "They are really the same kind of places if you think about it long enough~ Come on! You write about adventure, and this would be one hell of adventure right?"

"I write about fantasy and this is definitely nothing like the magical genre…" Lukas complained, still getting up, and starting to follow Mathias to the bathroom without thinking. No one was in the bathroom, so Mathias was able to call the big stall and locked it with both of them in there.

Lukas sat down in the corner of the restroom, thinking about his life choices for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. "I can't believe you made me do this…" Lukas mumbled, looking down and starting to unwrap his subway sandwich.

Mathias took off his mask and sat down smiling. He leaned over and took off Lukas' mask, wasting no time to kiss him on the lips right after. Lukas' face turned bright red from the surprise kiss and he pulled away, "What was that for?"

"I love you!" Mathias played, and started getting his food out, "It doesn't matter if I kiss you now with the luxurious privacy of a locked bathroom stall!"

Lukas looked down and started to eat his subway sandwich, trying not to think about what just happened. "Don't say that so easily…" he barely mumbled under his breath as he munched on his sandwich. Sure they had kissed before. Hell, they had done so much more than just kissing, but that was exactly what got him in this emotional situation in the first place.

After they finished lunch, Lukas looked down at his clock and saw that he had spent three hours with Mathias which meant that he only had three more hours to read before having to get ready for the panel. How could time get away from him when he didn't even want to hang out with the Dane in the first place? Lukas got up quickly, and threw all his trash in the trashcan of the big stall.

"I am going back to my room…" he stated and unlocked the door to the stall, starting to walk out.

Mathias got up quickly and gently grabbed Lukas' hand, keeping him from leaving the stall completely. "Do I get a kiss first?" Mathias smiled, starting to cup Lukas' face with one hand.

Lukas pulled away a little and shook his head, "Mathias we can't do this… We can't even be seen together in public, so what is the point? I am not like that…"

"But you had no problem with our kind of relationship before. Why now?" Mathias asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Lukas glared at him, mad that he was even bringing up the other times at all. Lukas turned up his nose, replying, "That was one time and we got caught. By our managers might I add! The media and the fans love how we destroy each other on stage. It wouldn't be good for us if they knew what was going on behind the scenes, and you know that!"

Mathias' eyes were wide, like he had just realized all the things that Lukas said at the moment they were put into speech form. At least Lukas thought that that was what his expression meant until he said, "Did you really just said that we only had sex one time? Don't you remember FantasyCon? Or DragonCon? What about ComicCon? I mean surely you can remember that meeting where we had to do it in the smallest bathroom stall in the world. Wait, but we also did it in an airplane and that was smaller.. but it was definitely more-!"

"Did you hear anything that I just said about the fans and the media and our managers?" Lukas cut him off, starting to get annoyed with the way Mathias was acting about this all. Mathias sighed and said, "Yes I did and I think you should stop worrying about them and start thinking for yourself. What do you want to do? What will make you happy?"

Lukas stared into his eyes, trying to figure out if Mathias was really speaking for Lukas or was just wanting to have another not-so-one-night-stand with him. Mathias sighed, knowing exactly what Lukas was thinking. "Look… I know that every time we see each other, we have to bring a rollercoaster of feelings and emotions to the table, some fake, some real, but I absolutely love our time together and I love you! And I am not looking for sex or even kisses if that bothers you. I just want to spend time with you…"

Lukas didn't know what to say to all that was just said. Was Mathias seriously saying all this truthfully? "I-I have to go…" Lukas stuttered, starting to turn around again. Before he could fully get away though, Matthias pulled him back and kissed him once more, almost as if to convince him to stay. The Dane was expecting Lukas to push away from him or hurt him in some way, but instead Lukas melted into the kiss, almost as if they were the only part of him that knew what he wanted.

Matthias smiled, leaning into the kiss more, cupping Lukas' face. "I love you so much," he started to whisper on the Norwegian's lips. He started to feel like maybe Lukas was going to finally say it back to him, but then the door opened and a girl walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw Mathias, and she looked at the sign on the other side of the door, "I'm so sorry I thought this was the girl's bathroom!"

Mathias smiled, and said, "That's fine!" and started to wave her off, but she only started to walk more into the bathroom. That was when Mathias realized that she was probably a fan.

Lukas tried to turn to see what was going on behind him, but Matthias kept his face in the opposite direction of the girl knowing that both Lukas and their managers would kill them if they were found out. Matthias quickly put the spider mask on Lukas and hugged him tightly.

Lukas realized what was going on and quickly left the bathroom without saying goodbye. Matthias watched as the fan shyly made her way to him, proclaiming how she recognized him and that she liked his work. Matthias always loved his fans, for they were book readers and always so intelligent and fun to talk to. It was just this time though that he wished he was unrecognizable and could have continued what he had going on there…

Walking through the maze of people, Lukas tried to hurry to his room as quick as possible before Mathias could catch up to him. What was he thinking back there? Of course Mathias was just saying those things to get into bed with him! Why did he always let his guard down around that stupid Dane? Lukas got into the elevator and took off his mask, feeling like he wasn't able to breathe in that thing anymore.

His face was still hot even without the mask on, and he couldn't see straight with tears in his eyes. He finally got to his hotel room and unlocked the door, getting in quickly and closing the door back. He threw the convention pass and hotel room keys onto the table, and he flopped onto the bed, wanting to forget everything that happened.


	2. panel with him

_**I hate the way you make me love you**_

Three hours couldn't have gone by slower for Lukas as he kept trying to read his book. His attempts of reading were abortive of course, because he could only think about Mathias and their difficult relationship. "God why can't I just figure this out!" Lukas groaned out, throwing his book across the room.

His eyes widened, seeing what he did, and he got up immediately to run over to the book. He picked it up and checked it for any injuries. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, hugging his book, as a knock came to the door.

He slowly turned to it and got up, walking over to see who it was through the peephole. He half hoped that it wasn't Mathias and half hoped that it was. The fact that he couldn't make up his mind with Mathias drove him mad at the moment.

Looking through the peephole, Lukas could see his manager waiting on the other side. He opened the door, knowing that the man would get angry if he kept him waiting long. Opening the door, his manager walked straight in, saying, "Finally you answered! I was just about to call you. Are you ready?"

He turned to look at Lukas, and skimmed over his outfit, realizing the situation and nodding his head, "Ok you are not ready. Don't worry though, that is why I came an hour early."

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Lukas protested, not in the mood to having his manager go through his luggage and make fun of his lazy fashion choices.

The manager sighed, brushing his fingers through his light blonde hair. "You are about to go onstage in front of around a thousand people. Are you really going to dress in purple pants and a blue sweatshirt?" he argued, still smiling sweetly though, reminding Lukas of his own mom's creepy smile that she always made when she was mad at him, but had to keep it lowkey in public around her friends.

Lukas looked down at what he just realized he had been wearing all day. A blush of embarrassment spread across his face as he thought about how he had been wearing this sluggish outfit all day with Mathias. He facepalmed and said, "Fine, fine, you fix me up. But nothing too fancy like you always want me to wear."

"Ok! At least you are changing out of that," the manager said sweetly, unzipping Lukas' luggage. He started going through Lukas' clothes and then stopped, saying, "Why is half your stuff monogramed? I admit I can be self centered or just afraid of my stuff getting stolen at times, but you don't see me getting the name, Tino Vainamoinen on every shirt I have!"

"That is because no one can spell your last name and it would also take up the whole entire shirt to write your last name," Lukas sighed, sitting on the couch, waiting for clothes to be handed to him. After a few minutes of rummaging through luggage, Tino handed Lukas skinny jeans and a white sweater. "Go change, because you have greetings and socializing to do before the panel, ok?" Tino asked, putting everything back into luggage again neatly.

Lukas sighed and went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later he came out of the bathroom, asking, "Thanks for the outfit help, but why are you even here? Don't you have any other clients to keep watch over these days?"

"Yes I do. Many ever since you came along actually. But I am here because you are my friend and I need to make sure that Matthew, Mathias, whatever his name is, doesn't come on to you again! Also, his manager gives me the creeps. I don't trust him at all, so I am here to protect you~" Tino explained, as Lukas started putting on his shoes and put his pass and room key in his pocket.

Lukas sighed, "You should really give them a chance… They aren't that bad and I don't get why the fans love it when we fight."

"I don't get it either, and I know the fighting isn't real, but you need to keep it up and try to throw some real hatred in there while you are at it too. The fans love the fighting just as much as they love your books, but the main reason they come to panels with you and Mathias is to see you two fight. I am sure his manager is telling him the same thing, so don't disappoint!" he exclaimed, as the two walked out.

Lukas let out a breath of angst, so tired of the act of having to hate Mathias. Even if he finally decided to not be in a sexual relationship with him, the fighting was getting old. How were the fans not tired of it yet? He kept thinking of new lines and comebacks to say to Mathias for when they fought the whole entire way to the panel room, but couldn't think of anything that changed the dynamics of their fighting.

There was already a line forming around the outside of the panel room, holding at least one to two hundred people in that line. Lukas kept his head down, not wanting to engage in a conversation with anyone before the panel. The security let both him and Tino into the panel room and they walked into the backstage area of the room to socialize and wait for the event to start.

Walking into the backstage area, Lukas noticed that everyone on the panel was already there, including Matthias and his manager as well. Lukas averted his eyes away from the Dane, hoping that he wouldn't try to come and spark up a conversation with him, especially in front of Tino.

Tino put his hand on Lukas' shoulder and said, "Hey I have to run to the bathroom for a second. I'll be right back ok? Call me if you need anything!"

"You will be gone for two minutes. What will I possibly need?" Lukas asked, hoping that the trip to the bathroom would take less than two minutes to prevent Matthias from talking to him. Tino smiled and said, "You know what I mean." Before Lukas could say anything else, Tino left the room.

Lukas sighed, looking around to see if he knew anyone else besides Mathias and Arthur. Sadly, those two seemed to be the only two he knew here, and he was definitely not going to make conversation with either of them.

"Lukas!" a voice rang through the air, disproving that last statement he thought in his head just a second ago.

Mathias hugged him from behind, making Lukas slap his arms to get away. "What's wrong?" the Dane asked, tilting his head in confusion like he always did, "my manager just went to the bathroom and yours is gone, so we can act normally!"

"We still are surrounded by people," Lukas stated, gritting his teeth, "And my manager also went to the bathroom, so I can just imagine what a disaster that bathroom meeting between those two are going to be…"

"I know they hate each other more than we do when we are on stage…" Matthias added, sighing.

His eyes then widened and sparkled up, as he said, "You know I think they would make a great couple if we just pushed them a little more into each other's direction."

Lukas shook his head, thinking about Mathias' poor manager having to deal with Tino's fire in the bathroom at that very second. "They are having exactly that at this moment, and I can bet on my life that nothing good will come out of that," Lukas replied.

"Would you bet a kiss?" Matthias asked, smirking, now hoping that his manager, Berwald, would get the guts to ask out Lukas' manager. It was obvious that Berwald like the cute Finnish manager, but despite his even scarier looks, Berwald was intimidated by Tino and was too afraid to ask him out. This whole betting thing was worth a shot though.

Lukas eyed him a little, keeping his lips expressionless. "I would even bet another one night stand with you, because I know for a fact that nothing will ever happen between them. Trust me on that," Lukas said seriously.

Mathias' face lit up bright red from how high the stakes were raised on this bet. He knew that the only reason Lukas was even betting on that sort of thing was because a relationship between their managers was nothing that was ever going to happen, but still the thought of Lukas losing the bet and all of that happening made his heart beat faster and faster by the second.

The Dane was snapped out of his trance when Lukas lightly hit him on the shoulder, saying, "Your manager is back, get away from me."

He nodded his head and turned away from Lukas quickly, then running to Berwald. Berwald's face was emotionless as usual, which sent a good and bad sign of the fact that he had yet to ask the Finnish manager out.

Tino entered the room just seconds after, face red, as he made his way over to Lukas. Lukas was about to ask Tino what happened in the bathroom with Mathias' manager, but decided against it, not sure if he wanted to hear another speech of rage from Tino this weekend. Tino didn't exactly look like he was in the mood to talk either, so that was good news for him. He was probably too angry to speak at the moment which meant that he most likely won that foolish bet with Mathias.

Thirty minutes had passed and the room was now filled with a chatty crowd of book and author fans that had gathered in that big panel room of the convention. Lukas was always nervous before shows, not really loving the idea of speaking in front of large crowds, but his nerves always calmed the moment he walked on stage.

The backstage manager ushered all the authors along, making them come on stage in the order that they would be sitting in at the panel. Being in line Lukas was predictably placed in between Mathias and Arthur just because those were the two authors that he never really got along with at the panels, and the fans would love this arrangement.

As everyone was told to go on stage and the fans started to roar their own cheers and clapping, Mathias quickly turned around and winked at Lukas, "Good luck!" before turning back around and going on stage.

The crowd cheered as all the authors walked onstage and took their seat smiling at the amount of energy in the crowd. Some still had their nonchalant looks on their faces like Arthur and Lukas, but the crowd knew their personalities from previous cons and still loved them anyways.

The host of the panel was a loud American who was the one responsible for all the new energy in the room. Lukas rested his head on his palm that was being propped up by his elbow, as the American kept talking about how the crowd could ask questions and what they were and were not allowed to do. Once he was done with the listing of the rules, he went on to introducing everyone.

Lukas got a chance to know a little about everyone he was doing the panel with, because along with their names, the authors were required to know a small fact about them. Lukas learned that the girl on the far side of the table was Elizabeta Hedervary and she grew up only surrounded by guys. She kind of set the bar out for how general the facts were supposed to be, so after that, the facts that the authors gave were just as generic.

After her, there was Toris who was Lithuanian and used to be part of a band trio. Then there was a Japanese boy named Kiku who originally used to be a manga artist. Then Arthur introduced himself, saying what his favorite kind of tea was. Lukas was up next, not even sure then what he would say for a fact but he introduced himself, "I am Lukas Bondevik and…I have a little brother who is Icelandic."

"Lame!" Mathias quickly said, grinning. Lukas rolled his eyes, knowing that the fake arguing was now going to commence. "You have to say a cooler fact that we would actually care about, like, I am Matthias Kohler and I have been to every single country at least once! Have you done something cool like that, Lukas?" Matthias smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Lukas glared at him, frowning, mad at Matthias for starting this so early in the panel. Was he really going to have to put up with this for a full hour from the very start? "No, I have not done something as 'cool' as that, because I am busy writing books for my fans because I actually care about them and publish books for them instead of doing stuff on my free time to make facts about myself cooler."

There was a few squeals in the audience as fans of Lukas showed approval of his comeback. Others stayed silent just to hear what Mathias had to say to that. Matthias sighed, and said, "It is honestly a shame how someone as pretty as you can only say mean things like that…"

"...What?" Lukas asked, feeling his face heat up from what Mathias said. Those weren't really fighting words… What was he doing? Mathias then laughed and turned to the audience, "I finally got the stone cold writer to blush! I need a metal of some sort for this!"

Most of the crowd laughed as Lukas' face grew hotter from embarrassment. Mathias would always argue with him and act annoying, but he never actually embarrassed him in front of a crowd before! What was going on. Lukas sunk down a little in his seat, not knowing how to respond to all the laughter pointed towards him.

Was he possibly just thinking about this the wrong way? No. This was pure embarrassment and his worst nightmare to be laughed at by so many people like some sort of joke. This is not what he asked for when he signed up to be a writer. Mathias kept laughing and looked over to see Lukas' steady expression but pained look in his eyes. Had he gone too far? Lukas never seemed like the type to be that easily embarrassed, but was that really crossing the line? Mathias wanted to be the one to make everything better, but he could do nothing in front of fans like this.

Thankfully for Lukas the host cut off the laughter and made everyone move on to the next fan question which was for Arthur. Lukas took this as an opportunity to recover from all that had happened. He put his cold hands up to his cheeks, trying to cool his face down, and looked down to avoid any kind of contact with Mathias.

Avoiding contact with the Dane was impossible though because of his stubborn and annoying personality. Lukas saw a note slide into his view from under the table, coming from the side that Mathias' was on. Without looking up, not wanting the audience to think anything if Mathias wasn't already making it obvious enough, Lukas took it and started to read it.

 _I'm Sorry :(_

 _I don't mean any of the mean things I say and I wish we were known for being friends :D_

 _Do you want to go to dinner away from here after this? I bet we could find a place where our managers can't find us! :))))))) - Matthias 3 (I love you!)_

Lukas put his hand up to his face again to prevent anymore blush appearing on his cheeks from that. He crumpled up the peace of paper and sneakily threw in on the ground before anyone in the crowd or next to him could notice he was reading a note. He looked back up and turned to Matthias who was glancing at Lukas every five seconds.

Lukas made sure that Mathias had eye contact with him when he shook his head 'no' to answer the question of going out to dinner. He turned away before he could see what Mathias had to say about that and started listening in on what the other authors were saying to questions from the fans. Lukas wished that he received normal questions like they did, but all he got were questions that were set up to start a fight with Mathias.

In fact the next question from a fan to him was just the kind of question that was rhetorical and created to set up an argument between him and Mathias. "If your newest book got turned into a movie with just this panel being the cast, who would the villain be?" the fan asked, smiling and shifting her eyes between Lukas and Matthias.

Lukas thought about the question, knowing that the villain would definitely be Arthur just because of the way he poises himself and he would probably be a good enough actor, but Lukas knew what the answer had to be. "Well that is easy," he answered uncaringly, "The villain would be Mathias because he is evil enough to not even have to act the part~"

"Oh, so I would be playing some kind of evil fairy?" Mathias asked, grinning, "Or did you write about mermaids in your last book? Wait… if I am an evil unicorn then you just made my day!"

The whole audience started laughing again, making Lukas start to wonder if Mathias was even faking it all anymore. Messing with him was forgivable, but making fun of his work was something he would never forgive. This was not going to make him falter in front of a whole crowd of people though.

Lukas glared at Mathias, "There are more to fantasy books than just fairies and unicorns. The villain could be just about anything. The conflict in my books could mark any territory, but your books are so limited to what exactly can happen in them. Please tell me the conflict in your book, hm? My guess is it is man versus nature because that seems to be all that plotless adventure books are about."

Mathias pouted, now seeing a hint of real feelings in Lukas' words. "Actually the villain is a man…" he said, wanting to end the argument right now, but kept going, knowing that the fans wanted more. "Which makes the book more entertaining than any book you could ever try to write."

Ah, he would fall down a hole right now if he could. Or hit himself with a bus… Why did he just say that? He could have said a number of other things, but what he said was downright mean! He saw a flash in Lukas' eyes appear, before Lukas' started to tear up. Lukas blinked a little though and glared to try to recover.

Mathias was tempted to quit the whole act and hug Lukas, telling him that he was sorry for all the things he was saying, even though they were fake. He just wanted to hold the Norwegian until everything was better again, forgetting about all the fan's demands and their managers.

Always coming in that the right time, the host interrupted their argument and asked for another fan to ask a question to a different author. A lot of time passed before a fan asked Lukas or Mathias a question. All of the questions were set up to create an argument, but instead of going along with it, Lukas would answer it quickly, looking down, clearly thinking about everything Mathias had said earlier, and Mathias would answer the questions as nicely as he could to avoid being mean anymore.

The hour of the panel soon came to an end, and the panelists stayed there, waving goodbye as all the fans left the room. As soon as the last person was out of the room, Mathias leaped to the opportunity to start apologizing to Lukas. Lukas would have none of it though as he got up quickly from his seat and went backstage as quickly as he could to get Tino and leave that place before having to talk to the stupid Dane.


	3. night with him

_**I hate the way you make me love you**_

Tino was standing in the back, across the room from Berwald, looking down. He looked up to see Lukas and said, "Hey you did great out there! You have definitely been working on your comebacks haven't you?" he smirked.

Lukas nodded his head, frowning, hearing Mathias running behind him. "Let's go quickly," he said, starting to walk out of the backstage area and towards the exit.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked, running after him, "Did Mathias do something? Tell me, because I will go back there and rip him apart for whatever he did to you!"

Lukas looked back at Tino, still walking, confused how someone so small and cute looking could say something so gory. He was also even considering the offer for the things that Mathias said. He shook his head though and said, "No…" and kept walking.

Tino and Lukas quickly walked all the way to the elevator that led up to Lukas' room even though Mathias was no longer following them. Lukas still just wanted to go to sleep or read a book in peace as fast as possible.

Lukas got up to his room and unlocked the door, starting to walk in. Tino started to walk in after him, but Lukas suddenly blocked the way and turned to him, "Tino is it ok if I am alone for just a bit? I am sorry… but I just need to cool off after all of that…."

Tino smiled, "Ya sure! That's perfectly fine! Just call me if you need anything ok? And I am still offering to beat Mathias up if you want it. "

Lukas smiled and nodded his head, "I might just take you up on that. Especially tomorrow if things go the way they did today... Bye"

Tino then left and Lukas closed the door, quickly going to his bed and grabbing his book that he had been wanting to read all day. He laid on the bed, suddenly too depressed to even open the book. Why did he even think that he had any sort of feelings for that stupid Dane? They were rivals and nothing more.

~(***)~

Hours had passed, and Lukas had ended up falling asleep, still not even reading a word of his book. It was around ten-thirty when a knock at the door woke him up again. Lukas looked up, hearing knocks still being placed on the door. He sighed, looking at the clock, seeing how late it was. Was that Tino? What could he want this late in the night?

Lukas got up slowly, still half asleep, and walked over to the door to open it. Right as he opened though, he knew he should have checked through the peephole, because on the other side was just the person that he hated the most right now.

Seeing that Lukas was about to close the door, Matthias yelled, "Wait, stop! I don't want to be invited in, I just wanted to say-!"

"What?" Lukas asked, "You wanted to say sorry, is that it?"

Matthias was stunned at Lukas' harshness towards him. His eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly so that Lukas would know just how sure he was about the fact that he did wrong towards him. Lukas rolled his eyes and sighed, "Of course you are. You went too far Mathias, so save it, because I don't want to talk to you."

"I didn't mean it though!" Mathias argued, stepping his foot into the room to make sure Lukas couldn't lock him out.

"Behind every joke or lie there is some truth, so to some certainty you did," Lukas said, trying to close the door, but Mathias' shoes was preventing that. Mathias knew that to change Lukas' mind was as hard as writing a book on writer's block, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Please!" Mathias begged, "You said mean stuff too, so don't act like such a victim! I was only trying to get back at you, but I freaked out and just started insulting you, but never in a million years would I really think that stuff about you or your work!"

Lukas was about to argue back at him and end it all with a shout telling him to leave, but then he paused and thought about what Mathias said. Mathias did have a point that he was just in the wrong as Mathias here… Lukas didn't know what to do. He knew that he had no right to be mad at Mathias now, but no way was his pride going to let him admit that.

Lukas didn't have to admit that he was wrong though, because Mathias knew exactly what he was thinking and hugged him before Lukas had to say a word. "I'm so sorry… Can we just pretend this never happened?" Mathias asked, knowing that doing this would be easier for Lukas than admitting that he was just as wrong as him.

Lukas was hesitant at first as Mathias hugged him, but he suddenly just let go of all anger and closed his eyes, hugging him back. Mathias smiled, knowing that Lukas now forgave him, and kept hugging him, hoping the moment would last. Lukas buried his head into Mathias' chest, almost embarrassed that he was hugging him back. "We should probably not do this where others can see…" Lukas said, starting to pull away.

Mathias held him close with strength though, saying, "I don't care if they see us anymore. I don't care if we lose fans, because I don't want to have to fight you anymore. Fake or not, ok? I refuse to."

"But our managers -, " Lukas started to say, but Mathias cut him off. "Who cares about our managers? We lost parental control a long time ago, so why do we have to follow them?"

Lukas sighed, about to agree with him, regrettably throwing all care into the wind, but someone beyond the balcony caught his eyes and he said, "O-Our managers!"

"Lukas, is your manager secretly that controlling?" Mathias asked, as Lukas pulled away from him. "No!" Lukas said, walking outside of his room to look down at the floor where Tino and Mathias' manager were now getting off an elevator, talking, "What are they doing together?"

Mathias looked over the balcony, and his eyes widened, "Berwald told me he was going on a date…"

Lukas looked to him, "What?" Tino would never go on a date with him, how did he get him to say yes?"

Mathias laughed, "I don't know, but wow! I never thought he would have it in him to ask Tino out!"

Lukas' face was frozen, as he remembered back to the bet he made with Mathias. Hopefully the Dane forgot about it all, because he was definitely not going to fulfill his end of the agreement.

"This is not good… Tino is nice, but he will kill Berwald! He must be planning to do that." Lukas said, worry in his voice, but his expression still staying the same. Mathias stared at him bewildered, and a little bit of confusion in his eyes as he said, "Are you serious? We need to go after them then!"

Lukas looked back at his hotel room, sighing, knowing that there was definitely going to be no book reading tonight. "Fine," he replied, "We can't let them know we are following them though, so try to be quiet…"

"Got it!" Mathias squealed, taking Lukas by the hand and starting to run towards the elevator to start following the two managers on their supposed date. Mathias held Lukas' hand tightly, as they were now following the two that were walking into a hotel restaurant.

"What do we do now? We can't walk in there, they'll notice us…" Lukas said, ready to give up on this whole thing. Mathias looked around and grinned, "Not to fear! This is a convention and there are many cosplays and cosplay stuff being sold. Come with me quickly."

"What?" Lukas asked, starting to be dragged into a dealer room that was still open, "We are not going to cosplay; we would still look like ourselves…"

Mathias grinned, dragging him over to a costume rack and handing him a long, blonde wig and an anime schoolgirl uniform. Lukas looked down at the costume and back up at Mathias, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Mathias asked, smiling, "I'll pay for it if that makes you feel better."

"Mathias I am not wearing a schoolgirl uniform," Lukas demanded, handing it back to him.

Mathias sighed, "I thought you would say that…" He then pulled out a short black dress. "Wear this one then!"

"Matthias I am not going to be a girl," Lukas glared. He then sighed and turned around, "I am going back to my room.."

"What?" Mathias asked, keeping the dress and wig and going after him. He quickly grabbed Lukas hand and pulled him back, "Please! Please! Please! Lukas, one of us have to be a girl, so our managers don't think it is us, and I don't have a girly enough face to do that!"

"You are saying I have a girly face?" Lukas asked, not exactly offended, but now questioning Mathias' stupidity in his words. Mathias' eyes widened, and he shook his head, "No! No! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you are pretty enough to pass as a girl! The restaurant won't even think twice about your disguise and under the low lights will definitely think you are a girl!"

Lukas scowled, not exactly wanting to look like a woman. There was no way he was going to dress up as a woman and there was no way Mathias could ever convince him to do such a thing.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this…" Lukas growled, walking with Mathias towards the restaurant, now wearing a short black dress that only went down to his mid thigh, a light blonde wig that was straight and to the length of his elbows and looked just like his real hair, and two inch, black, high heeled shoes. He was holding on to Mathias for support even though the heels weren't high enough to be tricky to walk in, and they walked into the restaurant requesting a table.

"Wow I should make you wear heels more often!" Mathias said, smiling about how Lukas was clinging onto him so closely because of the shoes. He started looking for the table that Tino and Berwald were at, and when he found them, he asked the waiter if they could be seated near them, but not close enough to be suspicious.

Lukas pouted, still holding onto Mathias, "I hate you so much… You are barely wearing a disguise, they will recognize you in an instant… Was this all a set up to get me to dress like a girl?"

They sat down and Mathias replied, "No! My disguise is very good! I am wearing glasses and a hat, and Berwald is definitely too dense to see through this!"

Lukas sighed, not wanting to put up with him and his disguise, "Let's just order…"

"Oh we are eating?" Mathias asked, glancing at the menu to see if there was anything here he would like to eat.

"They'll kick us out if we don't," Lukas replied, putting his menu in front of his face to see what he wanted. He already knew what he wanted, but this would at least give him a few seconds of not talking to Mathias.

He then heard the sound of a menu slapping on to the table, and Mathias saying, "Where is the kids meal on here? I don't know what half of the stuff on the adult menu is!" he pouted, "I'll just order a stupid cheeseburger…"

Lukas couldn't help but smile a little at how stupid Mathias was, "You are such a child…"

"Well what are you ordering off this different languaged menu with too many adjectives?" Mathias asked, crossing his arms, as Lukas put his menu down. Lukas shrugged and replied, "I am ordering buttered salmon. Now is that a different language?"

Mathias pouted and shook his head, "No…" he then grinned, "So I'll order that!"

Lukas sighed, "What if you don't like it? You shouldn't waste money just because I am ordering something."

"Don't worry about it!" Mathias said, "Yes I am risking it, but there is no shame in trying something new! What if I like it?"

Lukas shook his head, "You really are meant for writing those adventure books…" He blushed, realizing what he said. Did he seriously just compliment Mathias? Of course it wasn't exactly the first time, but it never came out as randomly as that.

Mathias was blushing just as much as him, surprised that Lukas complimented him. He then smiled, "Ah, Lukas it feels like we are on a real date!"

Lukas blushed even more than he already was if that was possible, and he looked to see if Berwald or Tino heard Mathias use his name. Thankfully, they were so engrossed in their own conversation that the shout did not phase them. Lukas sighed, "Don't say my name so loudly, and this is not a date…"

"Ok…" Matthias said, looking down, "Well let's talk while waiting for the lovely couple to finish up ok?"

Lukas nodded his head, not wanting to talk to the Dane but having nothing else to do. They started to carry on one of their first real public conversations ever. After ordering their food and drinks, they started to lose track of time and forgot all about Tino and Berwald completely.

"Is that seriously the reason why you started writing?" Mathias laughed out loud, trying hard to burst out into a fit of giggles. Lukas sighed, smiling and swirling his straw around in his drink, as he said, "It's not as bad as your reason. 'Because I wanted to write a book with my second grade teacher as the villain and ended up enjoying it'..."

"Well she deserved it! I swear I was in the hallway more than I was in the classroom because she couldn't stand just the sight of me breathing!" Mathias stated, giggling breathlessly through every word. "Not many people do," Lukas played, smirking a little.

Mathias stared into Lukas' eyes for a quick few seconds, recognizing this as the first time the two of them have really had a fun time out in public together. Well… they had had fun together out in public before, but that was with masks on. This time, Mathias could see Lukas' eyes and the spark they had in them when he was enjoying the moment even though his expression was making his feelings hidden.

Lukas couldn't help but keep a small smile, as he also stared into Mathias' eyes, seeing a side of him that he loved already. This adventurous, funny, caring side of him was something that Lukas had never really seen until now. Without even knowing it, the two found their hands holding one another across the table, as they stared into each other's eyes silently.

They had gotten their bill a couple of minutes ago, and Tino and Berwald had left together long before that, but the two didn't care. They were too lost in the moment to care about all that now. A waiter came to their table and announced that the restaurant would be closing soon, so they had to leave.

Both Mathias and Lukas were separately thinking in their minds to glare at the waiter for ruining their moment, but just smiled and nodded their heads, starting to get up, still holding hands. Both had noticed what their hands were doing now, but neither wanted to separate what was going on.

They walked out of the restaurant, still talking about the most random of things that no one would understand out of context. As they got into the elevator, Mathias sighed, "I just realized we completely forgot about the original plan to stalk our managers…"

Lukas nodded his head, smiling, "At least I could see in the beginning that Tino was smiling, so there is a big chance that Berwald will not be dead tomorrow."

Mathias grinned, "That is good to know. It would be upsetting to know that my big, 'scary', manager was killed by his small, cute, date."

Lukas let out a laugh, "It's always the small cute ones that are not afraid to kill though."

"Then I should be really worried about you…" Mathias said, smiling, as Lukas opened the door to his hotel room. Lukas pouted, "I'm tall though, so I don't fall into Tino's category."

"Oh, but you are cute! So yes you do~" he grinned, still holding Lukas' hand.

Lukas sighed, not really wanting this conversation to end, but also not exactly sure how to carry it on. As Mathias was about to bid him goodnight, Lukas quickly, without thinking, went on his tippy toes and kissed Mathias on the lips. He waited on his lips, trying to decide his feelings as he kissed the Dane. He then stepped back, blushing, as he said, "I-I uh…" He looked down, knowing exactly what he wanted to say, but couldn't find the courage to say it at all.

Mathias then grinned and kissed Lukas back, not knowing what he was about to say, but he didn't care. Lukas quickly took off the wig, and started kissing Mathias back as he threw it to the side. Mathias put his hand through Lukas' hair, and kept kissing him, not knowing where this all was going. Lukas wrapped his arms around Mathias, kissing him passionately, as he closed the door and started to move across the living room area.

The Norwegian moved his hands up Mathias' shirt, actions against his thoughts, but nothing able to stop him. Once his shirt came off, Mathias took control of the situation, pushing Lukas back on the bed, following right after him on top of him.

Clothes came off and sheets became ruffled as the late night went on for the two authors.


	4. new chapter with him

_**I hate the way you make me love you**_

When morning came, the poor covers were a wreck, finding it their job to cover places on Mathias and Lukas' body that were normally known to be the most private.

Lukas was asleep, one arm and one leg wrapped around Mathias, snuggling him without even realizing it. Mathias had been awake for about an hour now, be hadn't moved a muscle for many reasons. One of those reasons being that he didn't want to wake up Lukas and ruin the moment, and also because he was thinking about last night's events and where to go from here.

Sadly, Lukas started to wake up, nuzzling against Mathias' bare chest, starting to become aware of his surroundings. His eyes opened wide when he memories of last night flooded his mind. He shut them again and hid his face more into Mathias' chest, hoping that Mathias was still asleep, so he could escape out of his own room down to breakfast or something.

His hopes of escaping were crushed though when Mathias said, "Good morning, beautiful~"

Lukas sighed and forcibly opened his eyes again. "Hey," he muttered, not too fond of the situation he was in, but also not a morning person at all. Mathias smiled and kissed his forehead, "So uh… Last night was-!"

"Don't say anything else about last night…" Lukas interrupted him. Mathias frowned and sighed, "You don't regret it do you?"

Lukas thought about the answer to that question, not moving from where he was, nuzzled up to Mathias. "N-No…" he finally said, knowing that like all times, it wasn't so bad. He just knew that Mathias would leave soon and they would go to their own separate worlds again, leaving him empty.

"Then why don't you want to think about what happened?" Mathias asked, confused about what Lukas was thinking at the moment.

Lukas shrugged, not wanting to say how he really felt. He knew Mathias didn't feel the same way because Mathias was easy to love. He probably did this kind of thing every weekend even. Mathias sighed, having a somewhat idea of what Lukas wanted to say. "I was thinking the same thing before you woke up," he said, wrapping his arm around Lukas a bit more to show that he wasn't going to leave this time.

"I-I…" Mathias started to say, finding this harder to say than anything he had ever said before. "I don't want this thing that we do to be a one night stand anymore… I want to be with you, Lukas. More than just for what we do at night, but I want to be with you even in public!" Mathias said quickly, all at once to get it out.

Lukas' eyes widened, not expecting that at all. Mathias shied away at Lukas' expression and covered up his confession, "U-Uh I mean only if you're up to it! It was just a random thought that I just came up with now…" He laughed nervously.

"I want this to be more too," Lukas said plainly, knowing that Mathias was lying about not giving the topic much thought. Mathias smiled a little, "Y-You do?" Mathias asked, a grin appearing across his face.

Lukas nodded his head, "I want to be with you Mathias, but... you know how our managers are."

"Dating? Yes I know that they are dating, I was with you. They couldn't possibly say no to us dating if they were, you know?" Mathias replied, smiling.

"And what if their date didn't go well? And they hate each other even more?" Lukas asked, making sure to get all of his questions answered and doubts erased, not wanting to go into this all head first.

Matthias kissed Lukas' forehead, "They were smiling, remember? I can't see how Berwald could possibly mess the date up if he didn't mess it up in the first few minutes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lukas asked, confused.

Mathias sat up, still hugging Lukas, "It means that if they are happy, we can be happy~"

"Are you sure?" Lukas asked, starting to sit up, pulling away from Mathias' embrace. Mathias caught Lukas' hand before he could pull away completely though, and replied, "Very! Now let's end this rivalry we have been faking for years and show our managers and our friends our great relationship! I think the fans at least will like that better anyway~"

Lukas was about to ask another question to make sure that this wasn't a completely terrible idea, but Mathias quickly kissed him to hush him up about the whole thing. Lukas leaned into the kiss, still having an inner war about himself, but feelings of love being stronger than feelings of concern. Mathias put his hand on Lukas' low waist, pulling his lips away, as he asked, "Are you hungry? We could go downstairs to breakfast, or I could order room service~"

By the way Lukas' face was still flustered and confused, Mathias took the hint to order room service for now. He didn't blame Lukas for being a bit afraid to defy his manager and go against the fan's current interests. Mathias picked up the hotel phone and called room service.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked at first, but then smiled. "Oh wait. I know~"

He then ordered their breakfast, "Hello, can I please have some extra buttery pancakes with coffee and chocolate milk? And also some bacon please! Thank you~"

Lukas was blushing and nuzzling his face into Mathias' chest to hide his face. Mathias thought this was an action of intimacy, so he stayed in that position for a while to keep Lukas like that. After a few minutes of enjoying Lukas' strange action of nuzzling, the door clicked and open, telling them that someone had entered the room. Mathias was about to call out to the room service to just leave the table there and leave, but a Finnish accent called out, "Hello Lukas!" before he could get the chance.

Lukas' eyes widened and he snapped up, "Crap I forgot he was coming this morning!" he whispered, pulling up the covers and fixing his hair. He then looked to Mathias, realizing that he wasn't ready to get yelled out by Tino again.

He grabbed Mathias by his hair and pushed him under the covers, putting a pillow on top of the lump he made in the covers. Tino walked into the bedroom part of the hotel room, and saw Lukas sitting up in bed without a shirt on.

Lukas was hoping that Tino wouldn't ask for him to get out of bed, because when Tino wanted him to do something, he had to do it, and that would definitely out the whole thing that was secretly going on. "Oh you are still in bed?" Tino asked, looking around the messy room and focusing in on Lukas.

"Ya…" Lukas answered, sounding tired, keeping the corner of his eyes on Mathias to make sure no movements were going on. Tino looked around the room again, "Geez you were messy last night. That's not really like you; were you that tired?"

Nodding his head, Lukas stayed silent, afraid that Tino could detect the lies in his voice. He just needed to get him out of his room for a long enough period to decide what to do with Mathias. Lukas was about to make an excuse that would cause Tino to leave, but Tino then bent down and picked up a shirt saying, "Mathias wore this yesterday! Why is this here?"

"Uh…" was all Lukas managed to say, realizing this scene made him look as guilty as he really was. "Ya, he followed me to the hotel and gave me his shirt… He is really weird," Lukas replied, mentally slapping himself for coming up with such a sucky excuse.

Tino looked down at the ground again, already having his suspicions, so he examined more of the clothes. "Did he give you all his clothes? Because his pants and shoes are here… And probably this is his underwear! Wait why is there a dress here? That aside it's obvious you slept with him! Where is he?!"

Lukas put his hand on Mathias head, telling him to stay down, "He is not here and we didn't sleep together. Why did you come to that conclusion so fast?"

Tino was about to shout back at Lukas, knowing that he was lying, but the doorbell to the hotel room then rang, and the door opened, revealing a room service lady with the breakfast table. Lukas closed his eyes, knowing that a breakfast for two would prove that Mathias was here and he was a matter of fact still here.

Tino looked to the service lady and back at Lukas. "You lied to me. And he is still here! Just tell me where he is!" he said, going to Mathias' side of the bed. He looked at the pillow placed over the lump in the covers and sighed, "God I feel so stupid now…"

He then ripped off the covers, revealing Mathias laying there.. Mathias awkwardly looked up at the Finnish manager, smiling, "Hi there~"

Tino's face filled with rage and he looked up to Lukas, "Why?! You know this relationship can't happen, so why do you keep having one night stands with this guy?"

"Can we please talk about this somewhere else?..." Lukas said, quietly, not wanting to be yelled at in front of Mathias. Tino nodded his head, starting to tear up, "You know what? Ya. We'll talk about this somewhere else. Good luck trying to find me though, because I quit."

"What?" Lukas asked, surprised by the turn of events that he thought would never happen in a billion years. "Tino don't do this, we aren't having just one night stands anymore! We want to take this relationship to something more, but just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me like this!"

Tino shook his head, "Do whatever you want now, I don't care…" He then left the room before Lukas could say anything else, slamming the door behind him. Mathias awkwardly sat up, looking down, "I'm so sorry… This is all my fault! I'll go talk to him or tell Berwald to talk to him, if that will help!"

Lukas shook his head, getting out of bed to get dressed, "No I'll go talk to him…. After our morning panel though. It's in thirty minutes, but hopefully I'll see him there."

Mathias nodded his head, and started to get dressed. He still felt terrible and wanted to do something about it all, but knew that Lukas wanted to fix the situation himself, so he would just have to let him do it. Both got dressed silently and ate their room service breakfast quickly before leaving to go to the panel.

All the authors were already lined up to go onstage before the show when they arrived, so they knew they would get an earful about being so late. Mathias noticed that Berwald wasn't there either, and was afraid that he may be ruined Berwald's chances with Tino by doing this.

Lukas and Mathias got in the front of the line quickly, staying silent as they thought about their relationship with their managers and how they were going to change because of the last night. The same announcer as yesterday walked onstage and announced the beginning of the panel to the now screaming crowd of fans.

The line of authors walked up onto the stage and sat in their assigned seats at the table, ready to begin the hour long show. Both Lukas and Mathias were looking down at the table, lost in thought, until ten minutes in, when someone asked them a question, wanting to start an argument between the two rival authors.

"Who is your favorite and least favorite author in the room?" the fan asked Mathias, smiling.

Mathias sighed, looking to Lukas with sad eyes. He only wondered for a second if they still wanted to keep this a secret, but he knew that he himself couldn't deal with this anymore. Lukas nodded his head, knowing the meaning behind Mathias' hesitation, so Mathias started to talk with the permission.

"I don't really have a least favorite author, but my favorite author in here is Lukas," Mathias said, simply, staring to the fan in the crowd.

The crowd was speechless for a second, expecting a burn to Lukas but surprised with the complement. The fan raised the microphone back to her mouth, "That is a joke right?..."

Mathias sighed and shook his head, "No.. in fact, Lukas is my favorite person in this room. He always has been."

Lukas looked up, not sure if he was ready for this, but knowing that there was no going back now if he agreed with Mathias. Like always with the Dane, he threw caution into the wind and spoke, "You are my favorite person too…"

Mathias smiled at Lukas' cooperation, and he turned to the crowd, "I love Lukas! I always have, and this whole fighting thing has been fake for a while now!"

"Well kind of," Lukas quickly added, trying to keep a calm face, but finding it hard because of all the astonished faces.

Another fan took a microphone and asked, "Why did you guys fake fight instead of just letting your relationship be known?"

"Because you liked it!" Mathias replied, smiling. "We didn't want to disappoint, but the fights were affecting our relationship, so we decided to stop and tell you all the truth."

The crowd then uproared in confusion or stating their opinion on the idea to their neighbor or the two writers on stage. Lukas' eyes widened, realizing he made a mistake by telling the fans. He turned to Mathias, "Our managers were right, this was a terrible idea!"

Mathias had a quick shock by that line, but quickly recovered, grabbing his microphone and turning it upside down with his hand over it to create a sharp, high pitched noise that filled the room. Everyone stopped talking to cover their ears, and he flipped it back over. He took the silence as an opportunity to then say, "Look, this was a super hard decision to make, and we only just made it a few minutes before walking onstage. I love Lukas more than any of this, so I would give it all up in a heartbeat to be able to walk outside with him in public without acting like I hated him!"

Lukas' face was red, as he listened to what Mathias was saying about him. Mathias continued, "The main reason I even came to these cons was to see Lukas, and you know how hard it is to get Lukas to do something that maybe you guys wouldn't like? He cares about you guys so much, that he would go against his own happiness!"

A silence lingered at the end of Mathias' sentence, as Mathias awkwardly turned to Lukas, "Too much?..."

Lukas, face a shade of pink, shook his head, "Not at all." He then put his mouth to his own microphone and said, "He is right, I care so much about you guys… But I forgot that I need to take care of myself as well and be happy, and I feel happy with Mathias! I-I'm sorry…"

Staring down at the ground, Lukas started mentally freaking out about how he shouldn't have said anything to the fans. He wished he could just turn back the time, and never have slept with Mathias to come to this all… He did love Mathias, but he couldn't disappoint the fans!

"...Don't be sorry, this is actually great," both Mathias and Lukas heard a fan in the crowd say, holding a mic to their shy mouth. "What?..." Lukas asked, confused how any of this could be great.

"Because!" another fan in the crowd said, smiling, "Have you seen you guys' fandoms? We have been coming up with theories about how you guys are dating for years! With the proof, everyone is going to go crazy in a good way!"

Even Mathias was confused with the happiness. "What do you mean you guys wanted us to be together?" he asked, "You guys always wanted us to fight!"

"Ya," a fan replied, "Because you guys fought like a married couple. It was entertaining because it was cute~"

Lukas let out a sigh of relief, thankful of how things were going. Mathias could help but laugh out loud at the fact that the both of them worried over what turned out to be absolutely nothing. He reached his hand under the table and found Lukas', squeezing it a little to show how happy he was.

The rest of the panel was filled with questions about their relationship, and what dates they were planning to do. It was fun for everyone, especially since all the fighting was over with between the two not-so-rivals-anymore.

After the panel, Lukas and Mathias were backstage, holding hands and talking to authors before they had to leave the convention. Mathias kissed Lukas' cheek, getting a light reflexive punch in the stomach for it. Mathias kissed Lukas again, "We can do this in public now, remember?"

Lukas didn't punch him this time, "It is going to take some getting used to, but I am definitely happier now…"

"That's good~" Mathias hugged Lukas tightly. Hearing a small sigh come from Lukas, Mathias asked him what was wrong. Lukas shrugged, "I wonder if Tino already left..."

Mathias was about to reply with comforting words until he saw the door open, and two familiar faces walked in. He stopped hugging Lukas, so the Norwegian could turn around, as he said, "Actually… he is right here."

Mathias stayed next to Lukas to provide support and to see how the next scene would play out between the two. Lukas looked down, "The fans were happier than I expected they would be."

Tino sniffled like he had been crying, lights too dark to see if his face looked the part as well. He smiled and put a hand on Lukas' shoulder, "I know, I watched… I-I'm so sorry, I honestly thought that they only wanted you fighting and that that was what was best for your career! I didn't even think about your happiness or personal life…"

Lukas' eyes were glossed over like always as he was surprised by the sudden apology from Tino. He tilted his head, shaking it a little, as he replied, "Tino don't be sorry… I lied to you, and that is way worse…"

"But you did that to avoid me getting so mad at you!"

"But lying is lying and you are my best friend. I shouldn't have done that…" Lukas sighed, "Will you please be my manager again?"

Tino's eyes widened, "You want me to be your manager again?" He didn't let Lukas change his mind before pulling Lukas into a bone crushing hug saying, "Of course I will! I never not wanted to be your manager in the first place!"

Lukas smiled just a little, hugging Tino back. Mathias grinned, and looked to Berwald who was behind Tino. "So you two are together now?" He whispered to Berwald to not ruin the moment between Lukas and Tino.

Berwald nodded his head, "Tino is even greater once you get to talk to him…"

Mathias smiled, "Nice job, man." He then fist pumped Sweden, overjoyed about this whole situation. How could this all get any better?

Ok it got better….

Only two days after the convention, Mathias got a call from Lukas, this being the first call from Lukas out of fifty three calls from Mathias.

"Hey Lukas!" Mathias yelled through the phone accidentally.

"Hello Dane," Lukas said, causing Mathias to smile at the nickname.

"What's up?"

"Uh…. nothing really…" Lukas replied on the other end of the phone, sipping his coffee, "That's actually why I wanted to ask if you were free to go out on a date with me."

Just like that?! There was no stutter! No hesitation! Mathias swooned at how easy Lukas could ask him out. If he did it, he would be having trouble talking and tripping over his own tongue as he spoke, making a complete fool of himself. Mathias regained his sense of mind, and replied, "Yes of course I would love to! Where do you want to go?"

Lukas shrugged, "I don't really care, just as long as it's public."

Mathias smiled, at that last statement. This date would then be their first time being in public while not pretending to be something they were not. This would be the date where everything was real and they could show how they felt about each other with no worries at all.

Mathias was always a guy for adventure, making his books all about the wonderful genre, but he was definitely ready for a new genre of romance and a new chapter of his life. And most of all, he couldn't be more excited to be spending it with Lukas.


End file.
